Under and Over
by Arones
Summary: Brenda's been thinking about it for a long time.


Everyone was gone from the office except for Brenda Leigh Johnson and her heavy stack of paperwork. Raydor had already been down twice that day, requesting one of the files that she hadn't yet been able to find in her giant pile of stuff she needed to do. Brenda hefted a sigh and stared at the multitude of manila envelopes.

Pursing her lips and breathing in air until they squeaked, Brenda pulled off the top file and opened it. Not the one Raydor wanted, but one she needed to get done—she picked up her pen and started to fill it out. If there was anything she hated about being a Deputy Chief more than her lack of budget, it was paperwork.

She had it done and was on the second one before she was aware someone was in her office. Looking up, Brenda saw green eyes and long brown hair, fluffed to perfect, in her doorway.

"Cap'n."

"Chief," Raydor said, lifting an eyebrow. "Do you have that file yet?"

"Umm…" Brenda rubbed her lips together and looked around her mess of a desk. "Noo…"

Raydor let out a heavy sigh and plopped down into the chair on the opposite side of Brenda's desk. Brenda looked her up and down, closed the file and took off her glasses before she said anything to the woman.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" Brenda asked.

"I'm been instructed not to leave until I finish my report, which I can't finish without your file—" Raydor's hand flew around in the air as she described the ordeal "—I'd gladly leave and go home, but you know how Pope gets when he's mad."

"Like a hot air balloon ready to burst."

Raydor's jaw dropped for a second before she closed it and smirked. "Exactly."

Brenda smiled and looked down at the file she had been working on. Silence fell over the room as Brenda tried to figure out exactly what to say to Raydor.

"Look, Cap'n—"

"You have no idea what file it is I need, do you?"

Brenda's cheeks flushed.

"Oh my God, Chief. Why didn't you just ask?"

Raydor stood up and leaned over the desk to reach for the red file underneath all the manila ones. She handed it to Brenda and smirked. When Brenda reached forward to take it, her breath caught and tingles worked around low in her stomach, as their fingers touched and her eyes caught a glimpse of Raydor's cleavage.

She had to stop doing that.

Raydor stood up straight and smoothed her hands down her shirt and skirt until she reached the pockets and slipped her hands into them. Cocking her head to the side, she gave Brenda a hard stare that made the Chief shiver.

"Let me just show you where you need to fill it all out," Raydor said, her eyes narrowing as she walked saucily around the desk.

Brenda didn't have time to object. Raydor was over her shoulder, her breasts pressed into Brenda's back as she reached forward and opened the file.

"Right here," Raydor said, her breath brushing across Brenda's neck.

"Uh-huh."

"And here." She did it again.

Brenda shivered, heat coiling low in her stomach as Raydor moved in closer to change the page. It took everything in her willpower not to lean back into Raydor's warm body, and she doubted if anything distracted her for an instant that she would succeed.

Raydor's voice was low this time. "And can't forget about this."

Turning her chin up, Brenda looked into those pale green eyes that were far too close for comfort. She wanted to move away, to back up, to leave the room and the office and the building behind for the night to screw her head on straight.

"No, we can't," Brenda answered.

When had her voice gotten so breathy? When couldn't she look away? Her chair tilted back slightly, and Raydor's body moved down so that they were more on an even level. Raydor reached up and traced one finger over the curve of Brenda's cheek, her gaze gentle but her lips in a thin line.

"I always wondered what it would be like," Brenda started and tried to bite her tongue. Confessions were slipping from her mouth quicker than water at a breaking dam. Perhaps Captain Raydor should have her reputation as the closer instead of Brenda herself.

"Did you?"

Brenda nodded.

"Shall we?"

They waited. Raydor slipped in a little bit closer, their breath mingling as the tension in the room rose up in increments. It was a climb that they both took. Raydor's hand rested against Brenda's neck, her thumb tracing the curved line of Brenda's jaw. Tentatively, Brenda reached up and twirled a strand of that dark brown hair between two of her fingers, marveling in how soft and silky it was.

Brenda was the one who ultimately reached forward. She curled her finger under Raydor's chin and brought her closer, the sexual tension between them coming to a pinnacle just before their lips touched. It was slow. Sensual. Sharon's mouth on hers ignited the fire coiled deep in her belly, lighting it up life a string of firecrackers in the middle of the night.

They're tongues touched, a brief introduction before Brenda pulled away and grinned. Sharon was giving her the same kind of shit-eating look that she was sure she wore.

"Was it as good as you always thought?" Sharon asked.

"Absolutely. You?"

Sharon hummed and bent her head again. "I think we need to try again, just to be sure."

Brenda smiled as Sharon's lips touched hers. She pulled the captain closer and slipped her hand down Sharon's front, feeling the swell of her breasts. Brenda didn't squeeze, didn't rub, didn't do anything except slide her hand back up and around Sharon's neck. Teeth scraped over Brenda's lip, and she let out a moan when Sharon's hand copied her movement from earlier—only this time she circled Brenda's nipple with her thumb. Pulling back slowly by pressing kisses against Brenda's lips and cheeks and forehead, Sharon stood up and held onto Brenda's hand.

"Where you goin'?" Brenda asked.

"Nowhere."

Sharon rolled Brenda's chair back and kneeled down, flattening her ankles against the tile on the floor until she could rest her butt against her feet. She scooched back a little more, allowing more room between her and Brenda.

"I'm staying right here."

Brenda's breath hitched in her throat.

"You've said you've thought about this for a long time."

"Yes," Brenda whispered.

"Think about this?"

Taking a deep breath and holding it in the top of her lungs, Brenda nodded. "Yes."

Sharon bit her lip and removed her glasses, setting them behind her on the desk. Reaching into the top drawer, Sharon pulled out a rubber band and tied her hair back, smirking at Brenda when she got a funny look.

"It gets in the way."

"Okay."

Shrugging, Sharon relaxed her shoulders and pulled the chair closer to her body until Brenda's knees bumped into her chest. Sharon ran her hands up and down Brenda's thighs, smiling. Leaning up, their lips touched again briefly, and Sharon nibbled on Brenda's lower one.

"Do you mind?" she whispered, her voice husky.

"What?"

Putting some pressure onto Brenda's knees, Sharon waited until she got the hint.

"Oh! No," Brenda said and giggled, spreading her knees farther apart.

Sharon bent down and pressed a kiss to Brenda's left knee through the thin fabric of her skirt. She ran her hands up and down Brenda's calves, pulling off her kitten heels and shoving them under the desk.

"Have you ever had this done to you before?"

"Yes."

Raising a brow, Sharon looked up at her. "I meant by a woman."

"Well then—" Brenda flushed "—no, no I haven't."

Sharon hid her smirk in Brenda's leg and started to rub the muscles in her calves again, massaging the kinks out of them. Slowly her hands moved upward, inching aside the floral skirt until she could see Brenda's black underwear.

"Never would have thought that," Sharon muttered.

"What?"

Laughing, Sharon looked up. "You're all colorful on the outside and bleak and black on the inside."

Brenda shook her head again, still not understanding.

"What color is your underwear?" Sharon asked.

"Oh! Laundry day."

"Interesting," Sharon murmured into Brenda's knee just before kissing it. "And the bra?"

"Black."

Sharon hummed and licked a line straight up from Brenda's knee to the crease between her leg and hip. Brenda jerked and slid down in the chair until her butt rested just on the edge of it. She took a deep breath and hummed when Sharon ran her hands up, following the path of her tongue.

She moaned when she smelled Brenda's sex, the musky scent wafting off her in waves. It was something that Sharon had been craving. No strings attached sex with a beautiful woman—all she wanted to do was go down on someone. Her needs didn't matter as that was all she wanted. She rubbed two fingers up and down for the briefest of moments before pushing aside Brenda's panties and breathing in deeply.

"Yes," Sharon hissed and groaned. "This is just what I wanted."

Her tongue flicked out and again Brenda jerked with the move. Sharon glanced up at her and waited for a quick nod before doing it again. She used her free hand to run two fingers down and around Brenda's folds, gathering the moisture as much as possible before sliding one finger into her.

"So good," Sharon muttered. "You have no idea… so good."

Brenda's body tensed and her legs lifted until her knees hit the top of her desk. The pleasure was so much that it started to take over all of her senses. Her legs started to shake as Sharon slid her one finger in and out, faster than she had before.

Sucking hard, Sharon listened for those tiny gasps and moans that escaped Brenda's lips. She felt Brenda's hand in her hair, scraping her nails along her scalp and pushing the stray strands back into place for a moment before they escaped again. Sharon doubled her efforts, making Brenda squeak as her teeth grazed Brenda's clit. She added a second finger and picked up the speed, pulling back the black panties when they slipped from her other hand.

Sharon lifted her lips for a quick second and said, "You taste so good."

"Don't stop," Brenda uttered back.

Looking up, Sharon saw her eyes flutter shut and the flush in her cheeks. Brenda must be close. Sliding her tongue down and then back up, Sharon gathered the moisture. Brenda sat up straight and shoved the chair forward, pushing Sharon into the alcove under her desk with no warning and making her back away from her body.

Sharon breathed heavily and gripped Brenda's legs as she tried to figure out what was going on. She was just about to shove at Brenda when she heard the door to the office open and heavy footsteps on the other side of the table.

"I brought dinner."

Sharon cursed silently, biting her tongue to prevent the grown from welling up in her throat and escaping her lips. Fritz. The husband. The one that could do this any time he wanted. Sharon clenched her jaw and stared at the expanse of skin in front of her. If Brenda didn't get rid of him soon, then he would most certainly find her under the desk—it's not exactly like she would be hidden as soon as Brenda would move.

She heard them kiss and wrinkled her nose. That was something she had witnessed too many times to count, and the image worked its way to the forefront of her mind.

"Thank yew," Brenda said.

Bags were rustling, and she figured Brenda was looking through them.

"I've got a lot of work to do, Fritzi. I'm so sorry."

He sighed. "You always have work to do, Brenda. I'm tired of eating dinner by myself. Can't I just eat here and then leave? You can do your work when I'm done."

Deciding that would not be a good idea at all, Sharon slid her hands up Brenda's thighs to remind the woman that she was still ensconced under the desk. Brenda tried to clamp her thighs shut, but Sharon had other ideas. She worked her hand between Brenda's legs and reached the damp panties. Sliding them aside and reaching, she felt the wet folds.

"Are those Raydor's glasses?"

Sharon's heart clenched as she realized they were on the desk. Her free hand dug into Brenda's calf as the seconds ticked by.

"She was in here helpin' me with some paperwork. Musta left 'em."

"Oh," Fritz said and paused. "What do you say about dinner?"

"I dunno, Fritzi. I really do hav'a lotta work."

"Fine," he said. "But you're sleeping on the couch."

Sharon held back her snort and slipped two fingers into Brenda's body, the woman having spread her legs farther as soon as Sharon had reached her goal. She started to work them in and out, feeling moisture as it pooled from Brenda's body.

"I'll see you at home, Brenda."

Even Sharon could hear the disappointment in his tone. As soon as the door shut, and Sharon counted to ten, she pushed Brenda's chair back until she could see the room again. Brenda looked down at her and worried her lip.

"Sharon."

Sharon shivered at her name falling from those beautiful lips.

"Make me come," Brenda order.

"Yes, Chief."

Not hesitating, Sharon slid a third finger into Brenda's body and started with her tongue again. There was a sense of urgency behind each move as she worked to bring Brenda's body back to the state of arousal it had been in. Brenda started to writhe under, and Sharon had to press closer to keep her still.

This time, Brenda didn't hesitate in letting out the moans. Her voice echoed through the office and in Sharon's ears each time Sharon sucked hard on her clit. Second after second passed by until her body jerked hard and Sharon felt her fingers being squeezed over and over again.

She kept the pressure and movement on Brenda's body until her orgasm was done flooding through her. Sharon moved the chair even more and stood up, leaning her knee on the chair between Brenda's legs so she could kiss her.

Brenda let out a breath and said, "I'm going to be thinking about that for a long time."


End file.
